Someone to Protect
by Sweet Lawliet
Summary: A collection of InuxSess drabbles. In the wake of their father's death, a promise keeps Sesshomaru at Inuyasha's side as an ever-present guardian. He despises his half-breed brother and wants nothing to do with him, but he can't find it within himself to abandon the child. Fluff, confessions, drama, tragedy, etc. What more could you want from the series' infamous duo?
1. Rough Beginning

**a/n:** if you have any drabble ideas please leave them in the reviews! i'll do my best to implement them as i update. speaking of updates, i'll be doing such as i get or read your suggestions. thanks so much for reading and i hope you enjoy! : )

* * *

 _Do you have someone to protect?_

Sesshomaru's features hardened. His father had asked him this ludicrous question long ago, but centuries later it still managed to haunt him. The fact that he remembered it now while watching his brother proved even more absurd. It only confirmed how irrational his father became toward the end of his life. Mating with a human — how wretched.

The yokai sighed inwardly. As soft as his father had become, Sesshomaru had been no wiser in agreeing to foster Inuyasha. In fact, he sourly regretted approving of such under Father's crafty words. There were numerous occasions where Sesshomaru thought to disobey his dying wish, which was to murder his brother. One swipe of his claw in the right place would do it. Simple enough, really. But something always held him back.

Oblivious to his brother's malicious plots, Inuyasha gazed into the fire, poking the burning wood with a stick. He sneezed, rubbing his nose red, then huddled into the blanket around his shoulders. A-Un shifted its tail around the child, and Inuyasha leaned against it. As he began closing his eyes, he caught the narrow stare of his elder brother.

"What?" Inuyasha was instantly wide awake, tense with suspicion. "What did I do now?"

Sesshomaru stared for another heartbeat before shutting his eyes. Inuyasha was exactly the fool he took him for if he believed he had to _do_ anything to receive a displeased look. The fact that Father burdened Sesshomaru with looking after him was nuisance enough. He was a great dog demon, not a babysitter for his orphaned sibling.

Inuyasha chewed his lip as he watched Sesshomaru. As usual he'd closed himself off from further conversation. It made the half breed huff, ruffling his jagged bangs, and mimic his brother's crossed arms. It seemed that no matter what Inuyasha did, good or bad, there was no winning with Sesshomaru. He couldn't even get the guy to say a few words without upsetting him! The yokai had never been one for small talk, but Inuyasha thought he'd be an exception. Over time it proved annoying to be brushed off so carelessly. Inuyasha wasn't Jaken. Yes, he was a child, but he was a child of the great Inu no Taisho — just like Sesshomaru. That in itself deserved some kind of value.

Frowning, the young hanyou leaned on his hands and crawled forward. He knew Sesshomaru could sense him approaching and braced for a writhing look or a command to stay away. Yet the yokai did nor said a thing the closer he drew, and within seconds he was at his brother's feet.

Inuyasha wiggled his ears, "brother?" he tested quietly. When more silence followed, his topaz eyes glanced through his bangs. A crease had formed in the yokai's forehead. Clearly he didn't want to be pestered by chit-chat. He never did.

Which was why Inuyasha straightened his shoulders and lifted his head. For once he needed to assert himself, "Sesshomaru." He pressed. There was something he wanted to talk about, and it seemed very urgent the moment he thought of it.

Although by his brother's clenched jaw it seemed he wanted no part in it. He remained still as stone against the tree, arms crossed with indifference. His creased brow was the only indication that he acknowledged Inuyasha was there at all.

A fire of determination flickered through Inuyasha's stare. If the yokai wanted to play Quiet Mouse, the hanyou was game. They had all night.

—

Waiting proved harder than Inuyasha previously perceived. Actually, no, it was much more boring than difficult.

Nevertheless, he sat patiently for Sesshomaru's response: a twitch of the mouth, wave of a hand, a grunt. Anything. But as the silence continued, Inuyasha believed he'd receive nothing after all. Perhaps Sesshomaru's will was stronger than he expected.

Inuyasha thought to proceed with conversation anyway; however, he quickly reconsidered. What good would that do if a simple call of the name wasn't enough to engage his elder to talk? Or even look at him for that matter. At the same time, Inuyasha wasn't sure he could keep these thoughts to himself either.

Ah-Un grumbled then, pulling Inuyasha from his thoughts. He hadn't even noticed he'd let his eyes wonder away from his brother. They focused on his hands now. _So small,_ he thought. In comparison to Sesshomaru's his claws were nubs. They curled in his lap as the disappointment set.

Another gruff noise came from the two-headed beast behind him. The hanyou intended to ignore it, but that was before the creature gave a quick flick of its tail against the boy's shoulder. Inuyasha yelped and turned to yell obscenities. He stopped short when Ah-Un nodded toward his brother.

When he faced forward once more Sesshomaru had his eyes on him. The boy's confidence almost broke under his scrutiny. For someone who talked so little his features were terrifyingly expressive. Inuyasha was momentarily speechless, but he shook his head to regain composure.

"I want you to stop treating me like..." Inuyasha's voice came quietly, and he cursed his meek tone. "Stop treating me like Jaken. I'm tired of it, Sesshomaru. We come from the same blood. We're equals."

His brother stared at him in a way he often did. It was a long, calculating gaze that made Inuyasha itch all over. But he held still and levelly met the eyes of his elder. Only a breath had passed before Sesshomaru eventually closed his eyes. Again.

"Don't be ridiculous." He said.

"But I'm—"

"Your level of incompetence is greater than I imagined if you truly believe we are equals, Inuyasha. I assure you that my father's blood does not guarantee power or esteem — neither of which you have."

Inuyasha balled his fists and stood. Even standing straight, he was barely as tall as Sesshomaru was sitting. Although the hanyou cared not for those little details. He marched toward his brother in an angry fury.

Sesshomaru regarded him steadily, eyes cold. "You dare bare your fangs at me, little brother?"

"So what if I do?" Inuyasha snapped. At the very least it was what he deserved. "You think you're so much better than me just because you're older. It's not fair! You'd treat me better if Father were here. He wouldn't let you—"

"That's enough." Sesshomaru snapped, lacing every ounce of venom in his words. The half breed tested his patience far too often. The yokai rarely lost his nerve, but Inuyasha seemed determined to change that. Clearly, he had a death wish, which Sesshomaru was all too welcome to grant.

"All I want is a chance." Inuyasha said after a moment's pause. "You don't have to be nice to me or… or love me, but at least give me that. Please."

Sesshomaru's eyes shifted from his younger brother and got to his feet, "Ah-Un." The scaly beast lifted its head toward its master. "Watch over Inuyasha."

"Wait!" The hanyou stumbled after his brother, who made way toward the forest, "Sesshomaru!"

The yokai paused, but didn't turn to face him.

"I'll get you one day." Inuyasha vowed. His blood pumped with adrenaline. "I'll be stronger than you _and_ Father. Just watch."

By time he finished his sentence, Inuyasha was yelling at the trees, and Sesshomaru had disappeared among them.


	2. Dangerous Scent

"Where exactly are we traveling to?" Inuyasha stretched out on the back of Ah-Un. It seemed him and his brother were always going somewhere, but never actually _got_ anywhere. And sometimes, like today, it was simply too humid to walk. The hanyou's bangs stuck to his forehead as did his robes to his back.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, didn't appear at all phased by the heat. Inuyasha looked on with envy as the yokai silently strolled ahead. He hopped off the two headed demon then and scampered up to his brother.

"You going to answer me or not?" The hanyou urged. His ears wiggled, trying to catch even the slightest response.

Although of course there wasn't one. Sesshomaru didn't have to explain or justify his actions to a child, especially to one as whiney as the one next to him. He gave the half-breed a sideways glance, expecting another tantrum, but instead found a heavy glare. Sesshomaru began forming his own glower when Inuyasha suddenly turned away, huffing.

It was probably for the best; Sesshomaru told himself. He couldn't allow his brother to have such control over his emotions. Though, if he were being honest, the defiance really pissed him off. Unlike Jaken and Ah-Un, who were easy to control because they admired and respected him, Inuyasha felt neither of those things, and if he did he never showed it in a way Sesshomaru approved of.

"Do you smell that?" He heard Inuyasha ask. He took a dramatic whiff of the air while Sesshomaru subtly did so, thinking something amiss, but the younger brother suddenly broke into a grin. "It's coming from that village."

Sesshomaru squinted ahead, and sure enough there was a village in the distance. It was but a speck on the horizon but there nonetheless. He didn't like where this was going, and that feeling was further affirmed by Inuyasha's joyous reaction.

"It's a human village." Sesshomaru noted.

"So?"

"No," he hadn't expected the child to understand. Though explaining it would be troublesome, so maybe he wouldn't.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha whined. He hadn't smelled something so amazing in a while. The scent was more tantalizing than anything he'd hunted and cooked on his own.

"Inuyasha," The older brother chided back. He wouldn't stop him if he tried to go, but thinking of the trouble he might get into brought on a headache, "no."

The familiar pout returned to the boy's face. He crossed his arms and walked harder than before. "What do you have against humans? They're not so bad."

"Their nothing but a nuisance."

"My mom is one." He paused, clenching his fist, "Or… was anyway."

"And how do you feel now that she's gone?" Not that Sesshomaru cared, but he needed to make a point and quickly if he wanted to resume a silent journey.

"Sad," Inuyasha spoke his next words very quietly. "I miss her."

Exactly.

Sesshomaru didn't have much experience with humans. Although he didn't need to to know what fragile creatures they were. They died easily from illnesses, accidents, attacks, natural disasters, etc, and if they didn't Inuyasha would surely outlive any he encountered. In the end, they weren't worth the time or effort.

Sesshomaru hoped his younger sibling would see this. He tired of conversation and didn't want the boy needing further explanation. Again, he peaked over at the hanyou, and for once the mutt caught the yokai by surprise. Inuyasha was smiling, albeit it was a small closed lipped grin, but Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes regardless. If an extensive conversation wasn't sure to ensue, he might've asked what was so humorous.

As the village drew closer, Inuyasha picked up speed, his smile growing wider. He waved at the adults on lower ground. They waddled in the water, pants rolled up to their knees, and eyed the group warily. A few spat in their direction, but Inuyasha paid no mind. He was too busy locating the scent he'd smelled earlier. Sesshomaru, however, mutely bared his fangs at those who dared disrespect him, and was only somewhat satisfied when they turned away.

"Right there," Inuyasha pointed to a small hut. A young girl with long, pitch black hair sat with a tray of dumplings in her lap. She bit into one, her teeth tearing the dough so effortlessly that Inuyasha knew he couldn't _not_ taste one. His topaz eyes crawled away from the sight and up to his brother. "Can I go?"

The yokai continued walking. He brushed passed the child, no longer caring what he did, and signaled for Ah-Un to follow. Following along, Jaken tipped his nose up as Inuyasha started down the hill. Even the small, green demon knew he was in for a rude awakening.

Inuyasha didn't know what they knew though. He wasn't as old as his brother or Jaken; therefore he didn't have the knowledge or experience they possessed. If he did maybe he wouldn't have blindly stumbled into human territory. Maybe he would've disguised himself or not even approached them at all.

But he did, and he shot the girl his most innocent smile when he finally reached her. She stared back in awe, and perhaps a little fearful that the hanyou was too inexperienced to notice.

Her hands shook slightly as she spoke. "Wh-what do you want?"

"Nothing really, just..." Inuyasha cocked his head. Inept he may be, but his ears were sharp enough to detect the stutter. "Are you nervous?" He didn't think he nor his voice was particularly menacing.

The question seemed to snap her out of her shock. She pushed her hair away from her neck, straightened her shoulders, and attempted to calmly meet his questioning stare. "Of course not," she retorted. "I'm a priestess in training. I purify demons like you."

"You can't purify demons." Inuyasha shot back. He'd momentarily forgotten he came to ask something of her, for if he remembered the hanyou surely would have spoken more politely.

"Can to," she snapped, standing. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to take these to my sister."

Inuyasha's ears wagged at the reminder of food. His eyes dropped to the fluffy dumplings in her lap, and he licked his lips. The girl watched uneasily as she caught sight of his fangs but made sure to keep her lips from trembling.

"You should get out of here before someone sees you." She turned away from him. If Inuyasha didn't know better he'd say she purposely put the snack out of his sight. "With your red clothing and dog ears you're sure to draw attention."

"Wait," Inuyasha grabbed for her shoulder, but was stopped by an older man. He caught the boy's wrist, locking it in an iron grip, and dragged him into the air.

"You got some nerve coming here and harassing our girls." The man spat. With a flick of his hand, he tossed Inuyasha aside and watched the half-breed roll across the dirt.

Inuyasha bolted up right, spiting peddles from his mouth, and glared at the wrinkled adult. He didn't get into a defensive position like his instincts instructed; instead he kept his stance relaxed, hoping they'd see he meant no harm.

"I only came to ask for a dumpling. I don't—"

"There's nothing for you here. Get out." The man snarled. Only when he drew closer did Inuyasha notice the pick ax in his grasp. Its silver blade glinted in the sunlight, particularly on the sharp end.

Inuyasha gulped. This was not a battle he wanted to fight, not without a weapon at least. Sesshomaru hadn't equipped him with anything nor did he train him in combat.

"I said move it!"

The girl behind the man cowered. Her early façade gone, her eyes wide with fear and trained on Inuyasha.

 _Run,_ she mouthed.

The hanyou backed up. There were people who approached now after having heard the commotion. They gathered and suddenly their friendly faces with one another turned to one of distain at the sight of a demon. Threats were shouted at him from all sides, all of which told him to flee or else, but none of them gave away from him to move. The villagers circled around him. Inuyasha realized that they _wanted_ to fight.

And that's when he spread his feet, held up his claws, and bared his fangs. He didn't wait for the people to come at him; he struck first, lunging at the old man who initially threatened his safety.

His nails cut deep in the guy's side, ripping through his thin clothes to reveal the new wound.

The crowd roared then and didn't hold back as they closed in.

—

It was sunset now. Inuyasha held his arm close and cradled his head with his other hand. He'd been no match against all those people. Not only did they have numbers but they had weapons— or tools they used as such —while he possessed nothing but his limbs. Somehow he managed to squeeze through them, and with the last of his strength escape into the tallest of trees. They hadn't been able to trace where he went, and for that Inuyasha was grateful. He couldn't move further even if he tried.

 _Snap._

The hanyou's ears twitched at the sudden noise. It hurt to tense for another battle, but what choice did he have? If they found him now they no doubt had bows to shoot him down with.

Fortunately, it was only the girl from earlier. The half-breed noticeably sagged with relief.

"I wouldn't relax just yet." She said hotly, nose in the air. "I told you I purify demons like you. For _fun_."

Inuyasha scoffed, which made the girl glare. She walked to the base of the tree and looked up at him. "You nearly killed him, you know."

This made him stiffen. "Is he okay?" He asked hesitantly. Inuyasha was almost too scared to look at her. He hadn't wanted to hurt anyone. It kind of just happened that way.

"Thanks to me he is." She boasted. "Anyway, I came to give you this. Come down and get it."

She pulled something from her robe sleeve. Immediately, Inuyasha knew what it was. A dumpling.

He was down the tree in an instant. His body screaming in protest and demanded he be still, so he sat at the trunk and waited for her to come to him. She looked behind her then quickly hurried to his side.

"I have to go now." She placed it in his lap before standing and walking a few paces away, "please don't come back here."

Inuyasha's heart clenched at her words, "wait." She paused. "What's your name."

The wind blew. It unhinged the Sakura blossoms from their branches and caused the grass to whistle. The girl smiled, "wouldn't you like to know."

He would have, actually. That's why he asked, but she was gone and down the hill before he found the energy to protest.

Frowning, Inuyasha turned his attention to the bun. It was hot in his lap and a stark reminder of the adventure he'd been on. He wasn't sure if the journey had been worth it, but there was only one way to find out. Although as he lifted the treat to his mouth, someone grabbed the backs of his robes, hauling him once again into the air.

He clutched onto the dumpling, fumbling for a moment before his grip steadied. He already knew who'd grabbed him, but he didn't want to look. A blush crept onto his face at the thought of what he must look like. All bruised up and beaten. By humans. Pathetic.

Inuyasha pursed his lips, and Sesshomaru tucked the child under his arm. He didn't say anything, which was normal, but it didn't feel right. The silence was uncomfortable and suffocating. The hanyou could practically feel the annoyance radiating off his brother.

He dared to peek at the yokai, and sure enough a deep frown creased his face. He sighed.

"You were right. They didn't like me very much." He said. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "They never have, and I don't understand. I haven't done anything wrong."

"You aren't human. That's why."

"I'm not fully demon either."

More silence. It further proved that Inuyasha didn't really have a place anywhere. Humans didn't like him and full demons like Sesshomaru and Jaken barely tolerated him.

"I got the dumpling though." Inuyasha attempted to distract himself. Tears stung his eyes and threatened to fall, but he couldn't let them do so in front of his brother. He placed his fingers on each side of the snack and broke it in half, lifting his arm to offer it to Sesshomaru.

It took a couple breathes for the yokai to acknowledge the offering. He didn't want to acknowledge. However, he knew if he didn't the child might start sniveling on his sleeve, and Sesshomaru was in no mood to deal with a crying child. So he took the dumpling from his brother's small hands and wordless took a bite.

Inuyasha grinned, ears wagging in the brief happiness.

 _Yes,_ the hanyou bit into his own sweet treat. _It was worth it._

* * *

 **a/n: thank you so much for reading and for the follows and favorites! i didn't think anyone would, but i'm glad there's a few of you. Clori-Eden i've written your suggestion down and will implement it into the future. i appreciate the kind review and idea! :] until next time ~**


	3. Hot Springs

The night proved as absurdly humid as the day. Even the birds and cascades couldn't find it in them to sing.

Inuyasha laid sprawled on the grass under the stars. The twinkling lights seemed to mock him from their chilly position in space, and he glared at them before rolling over. It didn't help that the hanyou was already in a piss poor mood. In fact, the summer heat was just icing on the cake. His true crankiness was due to his brother's absence. Sesshomaru had been gone for nearly three days — four days when midnight came around. The yokai had never been away this long, leaving the hanyou restless and fretful.

Inuyasha chewed at his claws as insomnia and angst plagued him for the night. Despite the fact that Sesshomaru always returned, he worried of being left behind. Being alone— or worse, abandoned —terrified him. It was on his mind every waking moment Sesshomaru wasn't present. He could hardly sleep or keep his grumpiness at bay.

Unfortunately that left Jaken to pacify the child. It was a task he despised but knew if Sesshomaru returned to such bitter attitudes he'd be the one who suffered. Hence why the green imp now shuffled toward the hanyou and whacked him upside the head.

Inuyasha rubbed his skull with one hand and threw out the other in attempt to smack Jaken. The imp deftly dodged the attack, which further enraged the half-breed.

"You insolent wretch," the lizard-like demon chided. He returned the child's stare with perfected displeasure. "Sulking isn't going to bring Lord Sesshomaru back any sooner."

"Then tell me where he went! I'll find him." Inuyasha snapped, fists balled. "I can't stand alone being with you."

"Likewise," Jaken murmured. "Alas, I'm not privy to his whereabouts. He doesn't tell me such things."

"You're lying." Inuyasha growled, sniffing the wind. "I can _smell_ him. He's here."

Jaken narrowed his eyes. "If you've got a nose like that why are you asking me? I told you I don't know." _And why are you still here?_ He wanted to ask. He'd much rather the kid wander out of his hair than bicker with him.

Inuyasha took one final whiff of the air before darting into the trees. This was his first lead of his brother's whereabouts. He couldn't let it slip past him. Not to mention he had a few choice words for Sesshomaru for being gone so long.

Jaken struggled to chase after the boy once he realized he'd actually left. He waved his staff, trying again to knock some sense into the kid, but failed miserably. Inuyasha flashed him a wolfish grin before jumping into the trees. The branches ruffled under his weight, but held firm and concealed him well as he made his escape.

Panicked, Jaken craned his neck, but the hanyou had disappeared.

—

Sesshomaru's scent ended a few paces from a clearing, and the smell was embarrassingly intoxicating. Inuyasha's heart thudded hard in his chest, knowing he was mere moments away from seeing his brother. He turned in circles, his topaz eyes flickering in every direction.

Then he heard it.

The sound of metal hitting metal, followed by a sickening thump that sounded much too wet.

Crouched and ears low, Inuyasha cautiously crawled toward the noise. It wasn't a safe idea, but there was nothing to fear if his brother were nearby.

Leafs and twigs crunched under his knees as he pushed through bushes. The wind carried Sesshomaru's smell, leading Inuyasha as he travelled in the dark. At the end of the passage dim rays of moonshine poured through the gaps in the leaves. He pushed them aside and froze, his body instantly cold.

Bodies littered the field. How had he not smelled their corpses? Had he been too distracted to hear their cries? There had to be dozens of them, human and demon alike. Decapitated, slit throats, separated limbs, innards covered the spaces between bodies, their faces frozen in rage or panic. The scene was straight from a nightmare.

Shaking, Inuyasha gulped and looked toward the center. There, a tall figure stood among the dead. Under the shadow of the clouds, nothing but his yellow eyes glowed.

"Sesshoma—" Inuyasha's voice caught in his throat, choked by terror and shock.

At the sound of his voice, Sesshomaru turned as the younger brother stumbled back. The yokai's eyes flashed darkly under the shade of the trees. Both his claws and fangs glinted a stark white in the gloom, dripping with a red substance that left the hanyou quaking with horror.

Blood.

There was so much of it that covered the yokai head to toe. When he turned to walk toward Inuyasha, red footprints blended with the bloodshed grass beneath.

Granted, Inuyasha had seen death before, but never had he witnessed outright _murder_. Yes, murder, for what other reason would Sesshomaru have to slaughter these people?

One of the bodies the hanyou presumed dead actually released a distressed sigh. The mangled creature looked pleadingly at the half-breed, then rested a hand on the boy's knee. The touch, seemingly innocent, turned searing. It was a white hot pain that lit the child's entire body on fire.

Inuyasha screamed, struggling to shake off the demon's hand.

The pain quickly faded.

When he opened his eyes next he found the hand disconnected from its arm. He watched in further dismay as Sesshomaru ran his blade through the demon's skull.

Silence hung between the brothers as Sesshomaru sheathed his sword. He looked down impassively at his young sibling, watching him quake like some bird in the cold. Perhaps he should have held sympathy for the child, but there was only fury. Inuyasha should stayed put as ordered and minded his business. Now the hanyou was splattered in blood and guaranteed to be haunted by what he'd seen.

"A-are you okay?" Inuyasha managed to croak. His teeth clattered together as he spoke. He'd never been scared of his brother before, but in that moment Sesshomaru looked as if he'd kill him, too.

The yokai narrowed his eyes. Out of all the things to say, he did not except that. His brother was full of surprises though, so maybe he should have anticipated his foolishness, but it only further angered him. Inuyasha was too soft. Too caring. Too weak-minded. Having been raised by humans would do that to a demon, even to a mere half breed like Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru had desire to continue such coddling. It was a waste of time and a hindrance to the kid's growth. "Of course," he said. Then he walked past Inuyasha, excepting the child to follow.

He did, stumbling to his feet and running to catch up on shaky legs.

"But there's so much bl-blood. How are you okay? Why did you kill them?"

After all Inuyasha had seen tonight, Sesshomaru doubted the kid wanted an answer. Or at least he would regret knowing it afterwards. So the yokai held his tongue and led them through the wilderness. Inuyasha clutched onto his brother's pant leg. His stomach lurched at the squishiness of it but remained quiet until they reached another opening.

It was a hot spring. Filled with clear water and smooth rock. Inuyasha got the idea that Sesshomaru wanted to clean up, but a bath was the furthest thing from his mind. He wanted answers. Though the answers he wanted were unlikely to come. The hardened look on Sesshomaru's face had yet to fade, and whether that was because of the battled he'd just fought or Inuyasha's noisiness didn't change the fact that he wasn't in a chatty mood.

So Inuyasha walked quietly with his brother to the edge of the spring. The hanyou broke away from Sesshomaru to dip his finger inside the water and hastily jerked back. It was nearly scalding!

"I don't think you should—"

But the yokai's bare legs were already striding past him and into the spring. Sesshomaru slid effortlessly into it, like the extreme temperature didn't matter, and even sank underneath. Inuyasha suspiciously observed him wash beneath the water, but the other demon moved like he would in any lukewarm bath.

Sometimes Inuyasha wondered if his brother were beyond demon. Near boiling water bothered anyone, right? Sesshomaru, however, surfaced without complain, his skin just slightly pink.

"Don't think about riding Ah-Un if you're not going to wash off." He said to Inuyasha, who still perched on the edge of the spring.

The hanyou looked at his attire and touched his hands to find dried blood. It crusted in different places, chipping off with each movement. He swallowed a gag.

"It's hot though. I don't want it to burn me." Inuyasha said, his eyes wandering toward the sound of a nearby river.

Sesshomaru sighed. If Inuyasha rather bathe in the cold stream and risk getting carried away, fine. He wouldn't hinder the child's wish for death; he hoped to grant it at some point anyway, but he couldn't just yet. The obligation to his father still clung too strongly to his conscious.

"It's not hot." Sesshomaru finally yielded.

"Bull crap, I felt it!" Inuyasha fired back.

"Get in," the yokai demanded. These childish arguments had to cease. They were going to end up with Sesshomaru losing his temper or actually striking the child.

The brothers regarded each other with fierce glares. Both of were stubborn and prideful to a fault, but the difference was their size. Sesshomaru came to the edge of the pool, his towering figure casting a shadow over the boy's blood splattered face. "Don't make me repeat myself." His voice was icy.

Inuyasha held his gaze a heartbeat longer before breaking away. He mumbled threats under his breath as he reluctantly stood. Sesshomaru himself wanted to hold those bold words against the child but instead waited patiently for Inuyasha to obey his commands.

Thankfully, the hanyou obediently shed his clothes and kicked them to the side. He stood bare before his brother and blushed. It wasn't because he was naked; the hanyou was a lot of things but modest he was not. The embarrassment came from having to do as ordered. He hated being so docile.

He stared at the water expectantly. Steam rose from the murky depths, promising warmth and relaxation, but he something kept him back.

Sesshomaru, sensing the his hesitation, grabbed the child's wrist and pulled him into the spring. Before the hanyou could rise, he swiftly placed his palm on Inuyasha's head, holding him under. The half-breed flailed violently underneath, trying to free himself from his brother's grasp, but it was no use. Sesshomaru held firm until he was sure Inuyasha had had a enough.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha rasped between coughs. Sesshomaru guided him by the elbow toward the shallow end of the pool and watched his brother struggle to breathe. "You got water in my ears." Besides the fact that he nearly drowned him, did Sesshomaru have any idea how difficult that'd be to get out?

"You had blood on your face." Sesshomaru explained simply, which was true, though really he just wanted to put Inuyasha in his place. He didn't want to boy to forget how easy it'd be to kill him.

Inuyasha shot him a glare, splashing water at Sesshomaru's face. If he didn't know better he'd say that he caught a smile on the yokai's face. It was small and satisfactory but gone too quickly for him to make sure. So Inuyasha settled against the smooth rock behind him, steadying his breathing.

It was quiet again. A weird kind of quiet. Inuyasha had never been naked with his brother before. Even though the hanyou wasn't shy, he felt vulnerable at being so exposed. They were never so open with one another — emotionally or physically.

That being said there was also a sense of contentment at Sesshomaru's unwavering willingness to be nude. Almost like he trusted Inuyasha to be completely transparent.

Inuyasha nearly smiled at the thought, but he suddenly remembered why they were there. The dark event from earlier haunted his thoughts, and his body began to tremble.

Sesshomaru eyed him warily. He knew what was coming and sank further into the pool, shutting his eyes.

"Can we talk, brother?" Inuyasha said quietly.

There it was. The yokai leaned on his elbow, resting his chin inside his palm. "You always want to talk."

"I know, but just hear me out."

"I don't really have a choice." He couldn't _not_ hear what was said unless he left, and the yokai had no desire to leave the hot spring yet. It was the most relaxing spot he'd had in days.

"Why were you gone for so long?"

"I don't see how that's your business."

"It's not, but…" The hanyou chewed his lower lip. "I thought you abandoned me."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. He stared at the half-breed with a calculating gaze. Traveling with Inuyasha was much different than it had been without him. Sesshomaru always seemed to be talking about and doing things he otherwise wouldn't have. The subject Inuyasha brought up now was one of those things. Jaken never expressed such concerns — at least not seriously.

"I can't leave you behind." The yokai admitted. There was no warmth behind these words; it was simply matter of fact. "I made a promise to Father, and I intend to keep it."

"That's the only reason you keep me around?"

"Yes."

There was no getting around this truth. Jaken had explained this to Inuyasha many times, yet hearing it from Sesshomaru stung in a way it hadn't before. Perhaps because the hanyou always hoped Sesshomaru's devotion went beyond obligation. He hoped the demon actually cared for him.

But he didn't.

Sesshomaru watched his brother's lip quiver and the tears spill over his cheeks. For once, he'd let the child cry without complaint, hoping it would toughen him up. Comforting his wounded heart would only feed into his frail persona, which meant more crying and sensitivity Sesshomaru had no patience to deal with.

The yokai stood, wanting Inuyasha to console himself, and returned to the deeper part of the spring. After that brief exchange he'd had enough of this place and was ready to leave. Through his teary vision, Inuyasha watched him finish rinsing the blood from his body. The hanyou hated the admiration he still felt for his brother. In that moment, stripped away from his usual impressive facade, Sesshomaru's raw nature was on display. His lean muscles contracted with each moment, and Inuyasha stared in awe as his hair returned to its brilliant silver color. He hardly believed that this creature had just killed dozens of enemies. How could something so majestic and perfect be such a vile man?

The hanyou snapped out of his daze when Sesshomaru beckoned with his hand, motioning him forward, and Inuyasha noticed the red tint of his nails.

The hanyou cringed and shook his head. He didn't want to be near him. Not because he was scared but because he was still upset.

Sesshomaru gave him a look. The look that said not to test him. Remembering how the yokai almost drowned him earlier, Inuyasha reluctantly stood. He took Sesshomaru's outstretched hand when he got to the place where the deep and shallow end met.

"Do you not know how to swim?" Sesshomaru asked as he guided him back across the water.

"I can doggy paddle."

The yokai shot him a dry look, not finding the joke funny, and helped the boy onto dry land. The brother's both rung their silver manes dry before settling in the grass to do the same. They didn't have towels, but the night was hot enough, so it didn't take long for their bodies to dry. However, their clothes, Sesshomaru's especially, were still stained with blood.

"How did you manage to keep _this_ clean?" Inuyasha fumbled with Sesshomaru's boa. It was so large and fluffy the child ended up tangled in it.

Sesshomaru went to snatch the thing from his grasp, but Inuyasha held firm, so the yokai shook it until he fell back.

"You're so mean." The hanyou said as Sesshomaru took the spot next to him. He spread the boa across his lap, but snapped it out of reach when Inuyasha leaned toward it.

The smaller dog demon relented with a huff. He laid down on the grass, curling into a ball, and crossed his arms.

After a moment of quiet, he said. "I feel bad for you, Sesshomaru."

The yokai nearly scoffed. He didn't need anyone's pity. What was a mighty lord like him to do with something like that?

"You don't let anyone care for you, and you don't care for anyone." Inuyasha went on. He yawned and brushed his hair away from his face as he shut his eyes. "Maybe that's why Dad wanted you to keep me."

Sesshomaru sat quietly and stared at the child long after the hanyou had fallen asleep. He didn't understand Inuyasha's need to love or hate everything. It wasn't like Sesshomaru didn't have his share of things he enjoyed, but it never went to the emotion level Inuyasha took it to. The kid was on a constant emotional roller coaster. It sounded exhausting.

Sesshomaru stared at the sky, lost in thought. Although as the night progressed, the wind picked up and the clouds threatened to rain. Grudgingly, Sesshomaru dragged Inuyasha in his arms, securing the boa around his little body, and stood. He may despise his younger brother, but he wasn't completely heartless. He had a promise to live up to after all — plus it'd be a quiet walk if he left him asleep. It was time to get back to Jaken and Ah-Un anyway.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha suddenly said.

The demon looked at the kid stuffed comfortably in his grasp.

"Were those people killed bad?" The hanyou asked, half asleep.

"Yes."

"Would you kill someone who was good?"

The yokai thought about it. His and Inuyasha's definition of _good_ were undoubtedly different, but, "no," he said. Unless they did something deliberate against him, he wouldn't kill because he could.

"Will you kill me then?"

So it appeared Inuyasha wasn't as clueless as Sesshomaru believed. He wasn't sure how he knew of the yokai's plots— or maybe he didn't and this was pure coincidence —but it stunned him to silence nonetheless. Was Inuyasha the exception to Sesshomaru's 'morals'— for lack of a better word? Sesshomaru didn't know, and honestly it wasn't a question he wanted to face. He'd had enough of the child's curiosity.

"Go to sleep, Inuyasha."

And so the hanyou did.

* * *

 **a/n:** thanks so much for the support for this drabble series. :] i made the chapter quite a bit longer as my token of appreciation. hopefully i'll have the next chapter out asap! if you have anything you'd like to see from these too please leave a review or send a pm letting me know. until next time! see you soon ~


	4. Ohanami

They were at it again, travelling under the high sun in near silence. Nothing but the pad of their feet and the grunts of Ah-Un broke the quiet, and for once that's what everyone wanted — even Inuyasha. The hanyou walked beside his brother. The child had gone remarkably silent last night and hadn't uttered much since. Jaken eyed him suspiciously. This behavior wasn't like him at all, but the imp didn't question it for fear his rambunctious nature would return. Sesshomaru, of course, wasn't minding his younger brother's quiet either. The yokai savored every unspoken word or question that danced behind the child's eyes. Who knew how long this would last? He spared Inuyasha a glance now, finding the child's gaze directed at the ground. Sesshomaru quickly looked back ahead, seeing nothing particularly amiss.

Ah-Un trotted next to Inuyasha when the boy fell behind. One of the beast's heads nudged him forward. Inuyasha jolted from his thoughts, eyes lifting to stare at the scaly creature next to him. The hanyou was relieved someone seemed to care about his well-being. Even though he didn't want anyone bugging him— not that they ever did —it was nice knowing someone genuinely cared.

He stroked one of their heads and raised the rice cake in his hand as thanks.

"Don't feed them that." Sesshomaru's voice cut through the quiet like a blade. It made Inuyasha jump and drop the delicacy in the process.

Sesshomaru waited for an insolent response but none came. Instead he heard three sets of feet stop behind him.

Frowning, the yokai turned to find Inuyasha standing a few paces away, head bent with an arm to his eyes, and Ah-Un stopped beside him, concern etched on the demon's faces.

The hanyou pressed against Ah-Un's armored body. He heard Sesshomaru stalking irritably toward him and didn't want to be yelled at for crying. For some reason he thought the two-headed demon would shield him from his brother's wrath, but it was a loyal thing and obediently stepped aside when his master commanded it.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru's voice was low, daunting.

Inuyasha hiccupped in response. He sensed Sesshomaru squat before him. Felt his stare burning his skin as he refused to meet his gaze.

"I know this isn't about the rice cake." The older brother spoke. His tone wasn't mean anymore. No, it was a little softer but still firm and demanded cooperation. "Look at me when I speak to you."

Slowly, the hanyou did. His topaz eyes glistened with tears, his cheeks shiny with dampness, ears weighed down by sorrow.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to curl his lip at his brother's runny nose. God, he hated dealing with kids. Before this stupid promise, he made a point of avoiding these bi-polar brats. Was this really the same child who, not twenty-four hours ago, hunted and pounced on Jaken like prey, scaring the imp shitless? Now the half-breed could barely hold himself together. His sobs were the most sound he'd made all day.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru pressed once more, keeping his voice steady and free of annoyed emotion. The child sniffed in response, held Sesshomaru's gaze for a moment, then dissolved into more tears. The yokai balled his fists.

"Pull yourself together, child! Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have time for your blubbering." Jaken chastised. He appeared confident with his words, thinking his Lord would approve, but glancing at the yokai now said just the opposite. Sesshomaru gave him a withering look as Inuyasha's weeping worsened.

Jaken hastily shut his mouth and watched Sesshomaru pluck his younger brother from the ground and place him on the back of Ah-Un. The hanyou instantly curled on the beast's backside.

"We'll continue travel by air." Sesshomaru barely spoke the words before he leapt into the sky.

Jaken momentarily panicked. He'd much prefer riding his lord's boa than with a sniveling kid, though he wasn't left with any other choice as Ah-Un prepared to lift off. The imp scrambled aboard last minute and made sure to keep away from Inuyasha. Surprisingly, the boy ceased his cries. The remaining tears slid over the bridge of his nose and down toward his temple, darkening his silver hair. Those tears left behind glassy eyes. Eyes that stared at the blooming cherry blossoms below, growing smaller and smaller as they rose.

—

Inuyasha woke when Ah-Un descended. They landed with a jolt, something the creature tried avoiding, but the hanyou stirred nonetheless.

He flipped onto his back, rubbing his red rimmed eyes until the blurry blue sky became clear. Where were they? He thought as he rose. A field of pink flowers surrounded the group like a sea. They swayed in the gentle wind, carrying a scent all too familiar to Inuyasha. His eyes threatened to shed more tears as he looked around in surprise.

Yes, there was no mistaking that this was the place from his childhood. The childhood with his mother.

"Sesshomaru," the boy's throat cracked from disuse. Or from crying. Or shock. It didn't matter at this point.

The yokai settled in the field. "We're not staying here long, so hurry up."

"Mi Lord? If you don't mind me asking, where are we?" Jaken asked as Inuyasha rushed to the field's center.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. His eyes attached to Inuyasha who stood in wonder. The boy wiped at what Sesshomaru presumed were fresh tears before carefully picking a few flowers. He plucked them tenderly, held them with care, and spoke softly. So softly that the yokai's acute hearing couldn't pick it up.

"His attitude sure did change." Jaken, now beside his lord, noted. He looked up. "You seem in a better mood, too, Mi Lord."

"Quiet, Jaken."

"Y-yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

Of course Sesshomaru's mood improved. While he did enjoy those short hours Inuyasha had been silent, he sensed something like a break down would happen. Thankfully, it was over now and the anticipation wasn't killing him any longer. Not to mention, Sesshomaru didn't have to endure some sob story from his brother. After a good cry and time near his childhood village, Inuyasha wouldn't need another emotional release in the form of a story. Sesshomaru had been spared.

Just then something in the air shifted.

From afar, Inuyasha visibly stiffened. Sesshomaru did, too.

A group of children stood at the end of the field, carrying a small yellow ball and staring dead at Inuyasha.

"What are you doing back here?" One of the village kids shouted.

"Yeah, my Father said he'd seen a pitch fork through your eyes!" A girl barked, hiding behind the tough-looking boys and clearly riding off their bravado.

"Will a stick do?" Another boy said. Inuyasha stared in horror at the branch in his hand. "It might take some time, but I think we can manage."

The kids ran at the hanyou before they could agree. One of them bolted forward and the others followed, all shouting joyous battle cries. It twisted Inuyasha's stomach that they cheered about his death— all because he was a half-breed —but he didn't have time for such disturbances. He quickly turned on his heels.

Though before he could get anywhere, Sesshomaru was already by his side. He was towering, stepping forward to shield the child behind his pant leg. When Inuyasha glanced around it to see the kid's reactions, all he saw were their backs as they ran away, now screaming in terror.

"What did you do to them?" Inuyasha asked quietly. They were only a bunch of kids, sure, but he'd never seen someone flee so quickly from his brother.

"Nothing."

Sesshomaru scared them with a look? Granted, his stares were powerful and terrifying, but Inuyasha had only seen the affect on himself or Jaken, not other people. "Cool," Inuyasha breathed a sigh of amazement. He halfheartedly wondered if they would've reacted the same had he stood his ground. And maybe growled.

…Probably not.

"We're running out of time." Sesshomaru said, ignoring his brother's idiocy. "Come on."

The hanyou trailed behind his brother until they came to a hill. With a displeased sound, Sesshomaru reluctantly grasped his brother's outstretched hand to help him up the steep mountain. Although that didn't stop the half-breed from slipping and falling. He felt like Sesshomaru dragged him rather than assisted him with walking. By time they made it up the hill his shoulder ached and the flowers in Inuyasha's hands were crumbled and shedding petals from being fallen on.

"She won't mind." Sesshomaru urged him forward when he saw the boy's lip trembling.

Inuyasha nodded. He was right. His mother loved these flowers and the cherry blooms this time of year. A few wrinkles wouldn't bother her. It was the thought that counted, right?

"Make it quick." The older brother said as he descended the mount, giving his sibling privacy with his emotions.

Almost immediately, the hanyou started rambling. Sesshomaru heard him talking to his mother's grave from the bottom of the slope. It was mostly conversation of their memories together: remembering how they'd watch the cherry blooms fall this time of year and other nonsense mundane things. Sesshomaru couldn't keep track with how many times Inuyasha said he missed her, or how every Sakura tree made him sad. The yokai couldn't imagine having this kind of relationship with his mother. Even as a young demon, Sesshomaru had never been so clingy and emotional. Just thinking about it made him uncomfortable.

"He's fine." Sesshomaru told Ah-Un. The creature had approached and stared up at the boy in concern. "Leave him be." The yokai added, seeing that they made moves to continue upward. Ah-Un grunted in displeasure but didn't protest.

Inuyasha glanced down at them. "I wish you could see this, momma. The air is dancing with petals. Do you remember us trying to catch them in our hands? You laughed when I caught one with my tongue instead. I… I wish I could still hear you laugh." He paused. Sesshomaru was berating Jake for something, and the hanyou's throat tightened. His brother's patience was wearing thin, which meant it was almost time to go. Sesshomaru was probably furious enough that he even had to bring Inuyasha here.

 _I hope the flowers, at least, make you smile, momma._ Inuyasha thought as he placed them on her grave. He set a stone on the stems to keep them from blowing away. Then he stood. But before he left, Inuyasha needed to say one last thing, "and if you're worrying," the half-breed looked back with a bittersweet smile. Sesshomaru met his gaze from below, frowning impatiently. "Don't. I'm in good hands."

* * *

 **a/n:** happy mother's day, guys. if you do not celebrate, then happy day! and remember that every day with your loved ones is a gift. good health and memories shouldn't be taken for granted. :] until next time, see you there.


	5. Alone (Prt 1)

Inuyasha crouched low in the tall grass. The green blades tickled his tiny feet as he crawled, ears flats and steps quiet. In front of him laid his prey: Sesshomaru. The yokai sat in the shade of a tree, eyes closed and totally vulnerable. Whatever dreams passed behind those closed lids, Inuyasha hoped they were enough to distract the yokai's senses. The hanyou didn't get many openings to surprise his brother, and now that the chance presented itself everything needed to go accordingly.

They _needed_ to.

The pressure to succeed made Inuyasha's heart race. Sweat rolled down the sides of his temples as he crept agonizingly slow through the bushes. Hunting Sesshomaru wasn't like pursuing an animal. No, animals were simple minded creatures and easily killed. Sesshomaru was a beast, an untamable being that would heel to no one. Not without shedding blood first anyway.

Inuyasha flashed his fangs.

He'd never he felt so thrilled.

Sesshomaru was perhaps seven feet away when Inuyasha suddenly burst from the brush, claws bared. The yokai tensed but didn't open his eyes. He simply raised an arm, and just as Inuyasha was about to colloid with him, Sesshomaru's fingers grabbed the red collar of the younger brother's robes and used his momentum to cast him further away.

 _So quick!_

The counter attack wiped Inuyasha of his smile, and a scream replaced it as he soared through the air, weightless and completely at the mercy of gravity. The hanyou quickly covered his face as he crashed and tumbled across the grass.

When he finally slowed to a stop his skin burned and his body was covered in dirt. He staggered to his feet, breath ragged, and met Sesshomaru's stare with blazing eyes. "How?" The younger brother snapped. How had Sesshomaru heard him? Inuyasha had barely allowed himself to breath. What gave him away?

Sesshomaru broke his sibling's gaze and referred it to Ah-Un who observed with apprehension. The two-headed creature never truly knew what to do when the brothers argued. Naturally, he obeyed his master's command, but its animal instinct also forced him to fret over young Inuyasha.

"I'm talking to you, ya know!" The hanyou yelled.

Yeah, Sesshomaru knew all too well. Unfortunately, the yokai didn't have the patience to explain the child's blunders. Inuyasha had simply been too loud: breathed too heavy, stepped too hard, and wasn't smart enough to realize Sesshomaru was a prey too sharp for him. These were basic hunting skills. If Inuyasha couldn't figure that out there was no point in the yokai wasting his energy. Perhaps if Sesshomaru were in a better mood he might've spared a word or two, but there was a presence in the air that wasn't quite right. It frustrated the yokai not knowing this unknown sensation, though of course this aggravation went unnoticed by Inuyasha.

Jaken eyed him warily as the boy stalked toward his master. Maybe the imp should've said something to prevent the hanyou from egging on the fight, but he couldn't find his tongue. He doubted Inuyasha would listen anyway. The half-breed had tunnel vision, his glare centered on Sesshomaru until he came to stand before him.

"I'm trying, okay? You don't have to be so uptight. It was a joke!" Inuyasha aspirated, breathless with anger. He hated the arrogant indifference surrounding Sesshomaru, like he didn't care about anything and was above everything. He wasn't. Yet somehow he managed to reduce Inuyasha to an insecure puppy with a simple stare. His cold eyes seemed to pierce through Inuyasha's core, reading all his imperfections like an open book. Inuyasha couldn't stand it.

He balled his fists and, without thinking, the hanyou lunged. Both Jaken and Ah-Un made noises of surprise as the brother's collided, falling to the ground. Immediately, a nasty sense of dread washed over Inuyasha. He shouldn't be striking his brother. So why was he? To get a few jabs in? Assert his strength? Prove his worth? Whatever the reason, it was foolish; although but he couldn't help but feel good hitting Sesshomaru. Would he finally be acknowledged as a potential equal? It was unlikely, however, considering the expression on the other brother's face.

Sesshomaru had Inuyasha pinned against the ground by his throat in an instant, and Inuyasha cried out when his head hit the earth. Sesshomaru's claws dug into his neck, cutting off his air, but that ache was minimal compared to the pain racing through the child's skull. Black spots danced in his vision as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Sesshomaru only tightened his grip around his brother's throat, watching the boy gasp as he struggled to breath. The yokai was so fed up with this kid's pride and need for recognition. He had put up with his antics with paternal tolerance, and never once had he lost his temper. Inuyasha was a child after all and a half-breed nonetheless — nothing worth Sesshomaru's fury — so one needed to have a level of maturity. However, that was before Inuyasha outright attacked him. Had he lost his damn mind? Did the hanyou forget Sesshomaru was the reason he was even alive? The yokai could have easily left him to the blood thirsty villagers of his mother's home, and right now he wished he had.

Ah-Un got up to tug his master's sleeve. If Sesshomaru didn't let go soon Inuyasha would lose consciousness. As it was, the boy already suffered a wound. A small pool of blood gathered at the hanyou's head, staining his silver hair and the rock beneath an ugly red.

Sesshomaru released him, and Inuyasha immediately bolted upright, clutching his neck. Jaken pushed against him when the boy swayed too far to one side.

"Y…You're… insane," Inuyasha wheezed between breaths.

Ha! Sesshomaru was the crazy one? The yokai narrowed his eyes at the notion. He knew his place. It was time Inuyasha learned his. What had the child expected when he lunged at his elder like that? Despite their heritage, they weren't actual dogs that playfully wrestled in the dirt. If you strike first, playfully or not, it's a challenge. By now he should know Sesshomaru was no push over. The yokai thought himself lenient until those limitations were pressed, and apparently he'd been too merciful.

"If you try that again," Sesshomaru said. "I will not hesitate to kill you." To Hell with his father's promise. There was no benefit in putting up with this foolishness. There'd be no real consequence in killing his brother anyway. No one was there to punish him, and the guilt of betraying his word would fade with time. All that held Sesshomaru back was, well, Sesshomaru.

And something else.

"Inuyasha," Jaken spoke softly. He was almost too scared to break the thick tension but, "I need to stop the bleeding." The red substance now covered boy's left ear and dripped off his chin.

Inuyasha ignored him . All he could see was Sesshomaru. Was this really the same demon who held him in his arms the other night? The one who'd wrapped him in his boa to keep him warm? Was this the same Sesshomaru who took him to see his mother and defended him against those kids?

He clenched his fists.

It was, but the hanyou hardly believed it. He didn't want to believe it. Sesshomaru didn't like him; that much had always been clear. But why go through all that effort if he didn't care? Why did he act nice if all he really wanted was to be rid of him? A part of Inuyasha believed his older brother secretly cared and only pretended to dislike him.

But…

Inuyasha gently touched the weeping wound on his head and winced.

The injury was real. The pain was real. And the bubbling rage behind Sesshomaru's eyes was real.

There was nothing pretend about the yokai's feelings.

"You really do hate me, don't you?" _Like everyone else._ It was more of a realization than a question. The knowledge triggered an ache in Inuyasha's chest. His stomach sank. He wanted to vomit. To curl into a ball and cry. But he refused to give his brother the satisfaction. He didn't deserve it.

Inuyasha turned away when his brother didn't answer. Avoiding emotionally charged responses was Sesshomaru's specialty, although how ironic considering the yokai just gave a very physically charged assault. The pounding in Inuyasha's skull had yet to cease and dizziness continued haunting his vision.

With a soft whimper, he curled into the curve of Ah-Un's body, and one of the scaly demon heads leaned to lick the hanyou's bleeding cut. The gesture was gross but tender and sympathetic nevertheless. Inuyasha shivered. As much as he wanted to be away from Sesshomaru, the two-headed demon offered a comfort he couldn't afford to disregard.

Sesshomaru stared on in noticeable fury. Seeing his displeasure, Ah gave an apologetic bow of his head while Un continued tending to Inuyasha, but it only increased the demon's anger. Sesshomaru hadn't done anything wrong, nor did he not give what the hanyou hadn't asked for. So why did he feel like the bad guy? Granted, the yokai didn't intend to hurt Inuyasha, but the kid had a knack for messing with Sesshomaru in his worst moods. If the younger brother were more mindful none of this would've happened. It was clearly all his fault.

At least that's what Sesshomaru told himself. There wasn't much time for other conclusions.

The grounded started quaking soon after, and the unpleasant feeling Sesshomaru sensed earlier hit him again with ten times the force. He was on his feet in an instant, scooping Inuyasha in his arms, as balls of fire began to rain down on them. Orange blazes hit the surrounding grass, instantly catching it ablaze. They incased the trio quickly— too quickly to be natural. Sesshomaru hissed when the heat of the flames brushed against his skin. He leapt backwards and darted into the forest behind.

As they fled, Inuyasha, for whatever reason, struggled against his brother's grasp. The yokai pressed the child closer to him. There wasn't time to answer questions or listen to stupidity. Even so, the hanyou continued pawing at his chest. From the burrows of his arms, Sesshomaru heard his demands to see what was going on.

"Shut up," The older brother whispered. The presence, which Sesshomaru now knew to be a demon aura, was powerful and swiftly catching up. There was no doubt the yokai could have defeated the entity alone, but he couldn't take the chance of fighting such a creature with Inuyasha around. It would violate the vow to this father.

The promise.

Sesshomaru swore under his breath.

The damn promise still had him acting in the child's best interest. He almost couldn't _not_ obey the words he swore to follow, and that aggravated the hell out of Sesshomaru. Knowing that he was beholden to something, to a half demon no less, made him growl. Inuyasha felt the vibrations against his brother's chest and squeezed the fabric there.

"Sesshomaru, I—"

They suddenly slid to a stop. "Ah-Un," Sesshomaru interrupted. "Get Inuyasha away from here. Now," He set the boy atop their backs as another wave of power hit them with a ferocity. Paired with that and the speed at which Ah-Un took off, Inuyasha barely had time to hang on, but he did so with great urgency as they ascended into the sky.

The hanyou's silver mane whipped around his head as he leaned over Ah-Un, squinting, and peered below. Sesshomaru was already engaged in battle, playing defense. Inuyasha chewed his lip at the sight. He knew it was stupid to worry considering his brother never seemed concerned for him, but Inuyasha wasn't like his brother. He had a heart, and seeing Sesshomaru battle on his behalf meant something.

Did a person fight for someone they hated? Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder.

He also couldn't help but feel useless in the air. Sesshomaru didn't get worked up by most things, but this enemy had made the yokai uneasy and irritable well before they attacked. Hell, Sesshomaru _ran_ before he fought it. If that wasn't a call for concern, Inuyasha didn't know what was. He turned his eyes to Ah-Un, who stared down at his master.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. "Take us back down." He ordered, trying his best to mimic Sesshomaru's dominance.

Ah-Un gave him a startled look. Was this child okay? No, they certainly were not going anywhere near the ground. Ah-Un grunted to communicate their disapproval.

"Come _on,"_ The kid huffed. The hanyou pounded a fist on their back. "One of you has to agree with me. Who's in charge here?" With two heads and one body they couldn't always harmonize, right? "You can't let him fight that… that thing alone." The 'thing' being Sesshomaru's opponent, who's level of skill was nearly on par with the yokai's, which meant, unlike most enemies, this one could do serious damage — or even kill him. "Please," he pleaded with his eyes.

Ah-Un considered his offer but ultimately declined. No matter how right they believed Inuyasha was, protecting him was a priority set by Sesshomaru. They couldn't disobey.

Inuyasha sat on his heels, frustrated. He knew Sesshomaru would pull through this fight— he always did —but death was always a possibility, no matter how little the chance, so a little backup couldn't hurt. However, there was no way for the hanyou to get on the ground to be of any use. No matter how hard he tugged on the reigns or beat his fists on their necks, Ah-Un refused to descend. They blatantly ignored his cries for action and, reluctantly, began to drift away from the battle.

"What are you doing?" The panic in Inuyasha's voice was clear. "Go back! We can't leave him behind. What kind of loyal pet are you?"

Ah-Un growled at the derogatory jab. They weren't _pets_ to Lord Sesshomaru. Inuyasha knew that, but he wasn't particularly concerned about their feelings. In that moment all he could think of was getting to his brother. How could they even consider abandoning Sesshomaru? What if he needed them?

The two-headed beast, however, was having none of it. They didn't stop or even hesitate to travel further away.

Biting his lip, Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru. Both the yokai and his opponent were slowing down, clearly tired but too prideful to retreat and too weak to finish the other off. Inuyasha swore. He'd never seen his brother struggle against an enemy before. It was unheard of and unbearably worrying. No way could he stay up here any longer. Inuyasha would get down there with or without Ah-Un's help.

Before the scaly demon even knew what was going on, Inuyasha dove forward, head first, into the air. The wind whipped at his skin, and the surprised cry of Ah-Un filled his ears. The hanyou did his best to ignore both as he concentrated on keeping a steady balance. The rush of the air threatened to toss him like a leaf, but he grit his teeth and fought for control. The ground was approaching faster than expected, and Inuyasha shifted to brace his feet for landing.

Surprisingly, the hanyou landed with little trouble. A swell of pride welled within him. He didn't fall long distances very often, and when he did they weren't nearly this smooth. He couldn't help the wolfish grin that spread across his face as he dashed through the forest.

The smell of Sesshomaru was everywhere as well as the smell of blood. Inuyasha tried not to let that bother him, but the closer he drew to the battle the more prominent the smell became. He stopped and held his sleeve to his nose to block out the stench. The metallic odor overwhelmed that of Sesshomaru. The hanyou could no long tell which direction his brother was in, nor could he hear the sounds of battle.

Was it over?

From behind, someone gripped the boy's collar, jerking him into the air. Inuyasha gagged as they pressed him close to their body. He struggled and yelled to be put down but silenced immediately when a blade was held to his throat.

Sesshomaru burst through the trees before them then, his eyes red and mouth pulled back to expose his fangs. Inuyasha's eyes went wide at the sight of him. He cringed when those demon eyes settled on him and a vicious growl ripped from Sesshomaru's throat.

"Is he precious to you?" The demon who held Inuyasha spoke. His voice was like honey in the hanyou's ears, warm and sweet but with a bitter aftertaste. Like a knife concealed in silk. A rich laugh came from his throat when Sesshomaru didn't answer.

 _Just say no, Sesshomaru._ The last thing Inuyasha wanted was to be used as bait. He came down here to do just the opposite. Sesshomaru didn't like the situation anymore than he did, but even so the hanyou watched as his brother's eyes return to their usual golden gleam. He retracted his fangs and straightened his posture. Only his creased brows and clenched jaw indicated just how pissed Sesshomaru was.

It made the other demon smile. Inuyasha gasped when he felt the blade dig deeper into his neck. "Now toss your sword aside and surrender yourself, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru complied without resistance.

"You idiot, what are you doing?" Inuyasha cried. He squirmed in the arms of his captor as the demon began to reach for his own weapon. Though his attempts at escape were feeble. The grip around him was like iron, and the more he struggled the tighter it became.

The next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion.

Inuyasha felt himself sped forward as the demon holding him dashed ahead. They moved so quickly that everything around them blurred. His head spun at the quickness and even more so when they came to an abrupt halt. The hanyou blinked, quiet, dazed. Sesshomaru's scent invaded his senses, and the boy quickly realized he was pressed between the two.

"Sesshomaru," the boy said softly. The older brother's head was bent low, resting on the younger one's shoulder. Inuyasha felt his hot breath against his neck and heard the painful groan slip from his lips. "Sesshomaru," the hanyou said more urgently. He looked down and saw that the enemy's blade had pierced him through the chest. Blood spread rapidly across Sesshomaru's white robes, and the light behind his eyes dimmed with each passing second.

Sesshomaru lifted his head at the sound of Inuyasha's cries. His vision was blurred, and he couldn't quite feel his body. Was he laying on his side or was the world always tilted so far to the right? Drowsiness was suddenly heavy on Sesshomaru's lids, but as his eyes began to shut he saw the reason he was even in this situation. Above the hanyou's head was the wretched grin of his opponent. They seemed to think they'd finished Sesshomaru off and now looked to Inuyasha as his next victim.

Although the yokai would never allow such a thing to happen. He had to keep Inuyasha safe and alive. He had to see him through adulthood. He had to do so many things.

With the last of his strength, Sesshomaru summoned an electric heat inside the palm of his hand. He roared at the pain doing so caused him, but plunged his fist deep inside the other demon's chest.

Nothing happened at first.

But then the body holding Inuyasha suddenly exploded. The blast propelled the brother's backwards, rolling them across the ground as they once had before, and leaving the body to burst into tiny particles of its former self.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha shook dirt from his hair as Jaken ran toward his master. The imp knelt beside his lord, watching in horror as the yokai vomited blood.

"What happened?" Jaken shrieked. His yellow eyes found Inuyasha's. "What did _you_ do?"

"No-nothing," the hanyou stuttered. His entire body trembled. Sesshomaru bleed so badly that he had to scoot away to avoid the river of blood pouring from his wounds. "Wh-what do we do?" He'd never had to treat a wound before, let alone one this serious. His own injury from earlier seemed like a paper cut in comparison to Sesshomaru's.

Hesitantly, Inuyasha crawled toward his brother. The yokai's breathing was ragged, his face pale, and his eyes struggling to stay open.

"Sesshomaru," he said. "Tell me what to do. Tell me how to help." Inuyasha tried his best to keep his voice from shaking but to no avail. He was scared. Was he about to lose the only family he had left?

He flinched when Sesshomaru's eyes found his. They were full of life when looking at him. Full of hate and rage.

"Get… away from me." The yokai struggled to hiss. He coughed, splattering blood on the palms Jaken had outstretched to him. "Get far away from me, Inuyasha."

Ah-Un came to the ground then. They all but stomped over Inuyasha to reach Sesshomaru. Soon Jaken was ordering the two-headed beast to lift their master onto their backs, and with the hanyou's help they were able to. Inuyasha stood back to make sure Sesshomaru wouldn't fall and stepped away when satisfied.

"What are you still doing here?" Jaken asked a moment later. He worked on gently removing the sword from Sesshomaru's chest.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru told you to leave." The imp's voice hardened as he glanced at the hanyou. "You best get moving, half-breed."

"But—"

"Now."

Inuyasha's heart clenched inside his chest. Surely Sesshomaru hadn't been serious about him leaving. He couldn't be. Where would he go? What would he do? The hanyou was defenseless on his own.

"But Sesshomaru promised!" Inuyasha urged. "He can't send me away. He promised dad." Tears pooled so thick in the child's eyes that he could barely make out the watery image of his brother. _Don't leave me._ He wasn't sure if he could stand being on his own again. The thought of scavenging the lands alone and vulnerable was terrifying, and he couldn't bare the harshness of what lived in it.

"It seems you've become more trouble than you're worth." The yokai roared as Jaken finally pulled the sword from his chest. Then he went very still. Jaken looked at Inuyasha one final time before instructing Ah-Un to take flight. They needed to make more bandages. The scaly demon glanced back at Inuyasha before complying to Jaken's wishes, making a clear statement of where thier loyalties laid.

Inuyasha stood, watching them grow smaller and smaller the farther they flew.

He was alone, and suddenly the world felt alive. He was instantly very aware of the setting sun and the dangers that came out in the night.

He gulped, tears streaming down the sides of his face, "Sesshomaru!" The child called out. Perhaps this was all pretend. Perhaps his brother was okay and it was all a mean prank. The yokai would emerge from the trees in a moment and call him an idiot for acting so juvenile. Yes, it was pretend.

But after several minutes of waiting, nothing happened.

Sesshomaru didn't come, and with a fresh wave of sobs Inuyasha realized he wouldn't. The yokai strictly told him to get away from him. Far away from him. And he hadn't protested when Ah-Un left the hanyou behind.

Inuyasha wasn't wanted. He finally acknowledged that as he turned on his heels. What a burden he must have been. How troublesome he probably was. A hindrance, stressor, a bother. Really, it wasn't any different than what the people felt in his mother's village, but their rejection didn't hurt as terribly as Sesshomaru's. Inuyasha hoped the yokai's hate for him would diminish with time. However hope was something that was slowly losing its meaning.

It was just a word. Just as Inuyasha was just a boy. A boy without someone to guide him down this unsure path he wasn't ready to take on his own.

* * *

 **a/n: Clori-Eden,** finally. here is your requested chapter! it's split up into two parts, but hope you guys don't mind. and i apologize for the long wait. i just finished up the last strings of school, so updates should be consistent after the next chapter. hopefully. who knows with the way life goes. anyway, see you all next drabble!


	6. Alone (Prt 2)

Pain.

There was pain everywhere. It burned under his skin, sizzling just beneath the surface like an internal fire. Even the slightest of twitches lit the demon's body aflame, which meant sitting upright was out of the question, so he laid perfectly still and settled with opening his eyes. Around him, Sesshomaru saw three blurred individuals, and his nose told him the figures were that of Jaken, Ah-Un, and Myoga. What the pesky flea was doing there, the yokai didn't know, but his presence couldn't mean anything good.

"It seems I've sucked most of the poison from his system." Myoga was saying. His body had swelled to an abnormal size. "The remaining toxins have stabilized and are no longer leth—"

"Oh, thank goodness!" Jaken promptly interrupted with an extravagant bow. "When I saw the blade pierced so closely to his heart, I thought we might lose him for good." The imp raised to wipe away his fallen tears. "As much as I love my master, he is stubborn to a fault, but I suppose you can't teach an old dog new tricks, can you?"

 _Whack._

The action was swift and unexpected, resulting in a rather large knot on Jaken's head. The imp hardly minded, however, as he turned his twinkling gaze to his master.

"Lord Sesshomaru," he squawked. He could've given him a well deserved embraced, but refrained. There was only one person who could get away with that.

Sesshomaru was sitting up now with an arm propped on a raised knee. He breathed heavily and grit his teeth as an inferno of heat racked his body, causing unreasonable discomfort and fatigue. God damn, how long would this last? He'd never been so severely hindered, let alone had to rely on others to tend to his ailments. It wounded his pride more than he was willing to ever admit, but it could hardly be helped. Sesshomaru dipped his head in attempt to hide his pained expression.

"As I was saying," Myoga rolled to the yokai's side, oblivious to the other demon's internal struggle. "The poison won't revert to its lethal stage unless you continue moving around. So it would be wise to put your stubborn ways aside least you have a death wise."

Death was hardly a thing Sesshomaru desired, not after so many decades of living. However, there was something in the back of his mind that demanded his attention. Something that insisted to be remembered, but the fogginess of his mind wouldn't allow it. He glanced around his small group with concealed confusion, attempting to find clues within his surroundings.

Almost immediately it clicked.

Sesshomaru's eyes did a sweep across the grounds. "Where's Inuyasha?" The question was practically useless. He knew the half-breed wasn't around because the hanyou's scent couldn't be detected. A wave of panic briefly washed over Sesshomaru, but he didn't let it show as his eyes continued surveying the area.

When Jaken didn't answer immediately the yokai's alarm only heightened.

Sesshomaru's hard gaze zeroed in on the imp, who quivered under his lord's gaze, and grabbed the creature by his brown robes. Myoga had miraculously disappeared in the wake of the yokai's fury, but Jaken, unfortunately, had no such luxury.

"I will not ask again." Sesshomaru hissed quietly. "Where is my brother?"

Jake gulped. "Pl-please don't be angry, mi'lord. We left him b-behind as you ordered."

Sesshomaru's grasp tightened around his minion's collar in a last bout of anger before tossing him aside. He knew the whole truth wasn't being told, for he'd never give such an order, but it didn't matter how Inuyasha ended up on his own. There was relief in knowing the boy was temporarily out of his care, but anxiety loomed above that relief. Sesshomaru didn't know whether to be annoyed or grateful for the feeling. On one hand, it got him up and moving to the last place he'd seen his brother. But that in itself went against every ill wish he'd prayed upon his sibling. This is what he wanted, right? To be rid of his pesky brother and free of stressful promises he wasn't sure he could keep?

If that was so why did Sesshomaru, an hour later, find himself in the last place he'd seen Inuyasha? Why did he feel frustrated at the child's absence and use every sense to locate him?

 _Do you have someone to protect?_ His father's question echoed through his mind. Sesshomaru hated how the words forced him into action even as his body burned hot from the poison. He couldn't explain the urge — just that it wouldn't allow him to stop until he found Inuyasha, safe. So he followed the hanyou's innocent smell with sluggish urgency, unable to abandon it.

It must have been half an hour later that Sesshomaru finally sagged with relief. He dropped to the grass, breath ragged and sweating, and gazed bleary-eyed down the hill. With his silver mane and bright red robes, Sesshomaru spotted his brother instantly. The dog-eared child played in a village field with a few of its young inhabitants. Inuyasha seemed fine from what the yokai could tell. The hanyou smiled, and the parents of the children didn't appear to mind his tiny, sharp fangs. Quite the contrary seeing as the stared on in endearment.

As Sesshomaru regained his composure he briefly wondered if leaving his brother here was better than dragging him back. No doubt the kid would go kicking and screaming considering what Sesshomaru had done to him. Did he even want to see his older brother after that? Sesshomaru certainly wouldn't blame him. At least in this village Inuyasha looked happy. He laughed with the other children and scowled playfully when the elders scratched behind his ears. He received attention and care like Sesshomaru never thought or wanted to give.

But even as Sesshomaru thought this he saw the darkness that lingered around the village. There were those who clearly objected to the hanyou's presence. It was in the twist of their mouth and disgust in their eyes that told him so. They were the same people who often saw demon lives as lesser than human's, and that's all it would take to threaten Inuyasha's life. For aforementioned reasons, Sesshomaru couldn't take the chance.

Because he made a promise.

—

Inuyasha stepped hesitantly through the hut he'd been invited to. He'd never been in a human's home before. The place felt foreign but oddly comforting as he sat around the fire with two other children. Their mother passed them a bowl of rice each while the father slowly set down a tray of fish. Upon noticing their guest, the older man subtly glared at the half-breed and moved his hard earned Salmon from the hanyou's reach.

Inuyasha pursed his lips but said nothing. He expected this kind of unwelcome behavior, but it didn't hurt any less. He was starving, and that fish couldn't look anymore deliciously seasoned. Although the two children at his side quickly prevented any verbal mistreatment as they quickly made Inuyasha the center of the their curiosities.

He didn't mind answering their questions. Not really, anyway. But it continued reminding him of how different he was. A lonely part of him yearned to be see as more than just half-demon. Why couldn't he simply _be_? Why couldn't they talk about capturing field mice like he heard them whisper to the other children — or something irrelevant like that? Why did it always come back to his half-breed nature?

Withholding a sigh, Inuyasha answered every question with a smile. It was the least he could do. After all, this family had tended to his head injury and fed him dinner. Inuyasha only hoped they wouldn't kick him out afterward. He'd been up all night , standing guard, and prayed they offered him a bed after this meal.

A draft brushed the back of Inuyasha's neck. He shivered at the chill. Yes, he definitely hoped to stay by their warm fire tonight.

However, as he lifted his eyes to beg for shelter, the hanyou noticed their drained faces and silent mouths. All attention was given directly above Inuyasha's head, and when he turned he realized why.

"Sesshomaru," the name left the half-breed's lips in a whisper. A rush of emotions flooded his system: fear, apprehension, comfort, then anger. A noticeable hard line set across the boy's face, replacing that all too familiar pout Sesshomaru was used to. He watched the child's hands shake as he struggled to get a hold of his emotions.

"Is it okay if I take my food outside?" The hanyou asked. The parents sat stiffly, pale, but suddenly bloomed into action at the sound of Inuyasha's request. The father couldn't have given a more eager nod.

"Y-yes, of course." The mother said. She quickly filled a new bowl of rice and sliced fish. Out of respect, she offered it to Sesshomaru with her head bowed, "please accept this."

Sesshomaru eyed it warily. He didn't enjoy consuming human foods, but he politely accepted and followed his kid brother out the flap door. The two of them remained quiet as they tread through the village. Any vengeful eyes that stared at Inuyasha before now avoided him entirely with Sesshomaru at his side. Even humans sensed the power that radiated from the yokai, but he couldn't have felt more powerless next to his brother.

He dreaded the effort it'd take to mend their already frazzled relationship. These were situations Sesshomaru simply never had to deal with before and despised it entirely. If not for the fact that he had to travel with the mutt, the yokai would have ignored their issues completely.

Sesshomaru sighed. The promise he made continued testing the limits of his will. He hated Inuyasha for everything he was, yet here the yokai was, sitting under the stars with the product of his father's betrayal.

Sesshomaru's feelings couldn't be more conflicted.

"So what do you want?" Inuyasha broke Sesshomaru away from his thoughts. "I didn't expect you to come for me so soon. Or at all, really."

The yokai remained silent. He didn't _want_ anything except for his brother to come quietly. Of course Sesshomaru knew that wouldn't happen; Inuyasha wouldn't _allow_ it, but a small part of him held out hope. That hope, however, was very small. The child was not a mindless follower to be brushed off like Jaken. No, he demanded to be heard, and if Sesshomaru was determined to keep his promise he had to comply.

"I don't want anything." He answered simply. "You're safer at my side. A—"

"Lair," the hanyou's tough voice cracked. " _Get far away from me, Inuyasha._ That's what you told me, and it hardly sounds like a warm welcome."

Sesshomaru sighed through his nose and clenched his fists. "I should not have said that."

"You shouldn't have left me."

"It wasn't in my control." Sesshomaru didn't mean for Inuyasha to be left behind. He simply wanted space away from the demon child, and after taking a sword to the chest for him, Sesshomaru could hardly be blamed. "If you had stayed with Ah-Un as ordered this problem would not have been an issue."

"I thought you needed help."

"Not from a child."

The hanyou shrank back at his brother's words.

"You are not an all-powerful demon, Inuyasha. If you cannot properly hunt what makes you think you can take on a foe three times your size? It's not logical. It's irresponsible and nearly cost me my life." Sesshomaru cut his younger brother a fierce glare. "I made a promise to Father, yes, but not once did I agree to lay down my life for you, especially under such preventable circumstances. Remember that because I won't risk myself for your stupidity again."

Inuyasha nodded, signaling he understood. Then he said, "I forgive you."

The yokai's brow furrowed in confusion. "I did not apologize."

"I know but... I'm tired of being mad right now." Inuyasha yawned to prove his drowsiness. "You want to get this over with as much as I want a safe place to sleep tonight. I'll be mad at you and everyone else tomorrow."

"I don't intend to have this conversation again."

Inuyasha bit his lip. "Can you promise me something then?"

"What?" Sesshomaru was so tired of promises at this point. What was one more?

"Don't... don't hit me anymore." Inuyasha tried not to sound so pathetic, but it proved difficult with the memory of Sesshomaru's claws around his throat. "I told you I'll be stronger than you one day, so you better start being nicer to me."

The yokai rolled his eyes as his young sibling skillfully lifted a pile of rice to his lips with a pair of chopsticks. The meal was warm in his mouth and prompted the child to consume more. When the bowl in his hands was nearly empty he looked to his brother who still held a full plate, completely untouched.

"You should try some." The hanyou suggested as he took his last bite. As he said so he noticed Sesshomaru's awkward handling of the chopsticks. The yokai had too many fingers on one and not enough on the other. It'd slip from his grasp the moment he raised his arm. "You don't know how to use them, do you?" Inuyasha couldn't help the satisfaction that dripped from his voice. He'd never been better than Sesshomaru at something. Not ever. He took pride in it no matter how small the feat was.

Sesshomaru grit his teeth in irritation but said nothing that might hurt their progress. If Inuyasha was making jokes at his expense, it seemed the yokai was successful in reestablishing their relationship. It hadn't been too difficult but definitely painful, and until that moment he hadn't realized how desperately his own body needed a rest. The poison had spread just as Myoga had said it would, but he hadn't noticed its severity. Sesshomaru had been too consumed with finding Inuyasha to notice the toxin's toll.

"You don't look so good." The half-breed noted. He hadn't seen his brother ill, and to witness the demon's perfect composer fall apart was more than a little worrying.

"I'm fine." The yokai insisted and didn't bother reassuring the boy when a disbelieving look crossed his face. "We're staying here for the night. No questions asked."

"But—"

"What did I say?"

He huffed. "Fine," The hanyou relented. "Can I at least lay next to you? It's cold."

Sesshomaru didn't care at this point. He concentrated on steadying his breathing as he felt Inuyasha curl up next to him. An immediate sense of tranquility settled over the brother's, and they basked in it in silence. It felt like a balanced peace that was missed in their time apart. Inuyasha couldn't fathom being without this feeling — without his brother. Could one exist without the other?

Inuyasha dreaded the day he'd be forced to find out, but in the meantime, he climbed into his brother's lap when he thought the yokai asleep and buried himself in his boa.

* * *

 **a/n:** hope you guys enjoyed this Part series. if you all liked it i'll do more, but for now i'll start on the chapters i couldn't write while typing this. you can always send me a suggestion of your own if you want. i'll do my best to get it done for you! anyway, thank you so much for reading, f&f, and reviewing so kindly! i think i'm doing an okay job if you guys are still doing that, haha. anyway, see you soooon!


	7. Inevitable End

"Don't let go, okay?"

With a final, nervous glance, Inuyasha grabbed for his brother's hands and allowed himself to be pulled into the rushing river. He gasped at the waters chill, squeezed Sesshomaru's fingers, and padded further until he could no longer touch the sandy ground. A sound of fear slipped from his lips, but Sesshomaru lifted Inuyasha slightly to assure him that he was safe.

"I'm scared." Inuyasha's nails dug into his brother's skin as the cold water lapped at his chin. He wanted to be back on land now.

"We haven't started yet." Sesshomaru replied. He agreed to teach the child to swim only after the hanyou convinced him that it could save his life one day, which in turn would save the yokai the headache of rescuing him. It was a fair enough deal given their circumstance, and Sesshomaru was already out, stark naked, helping his brother learn the skill — a.k.a swimming. No way was he allowing Inuyasha to bail out and waste his time.

"If you want to stop," the yokai said as he took Inuyasha deeper, toward the river's middle. Inuyasha yelped. "Swim back to shore, and you can be done."

Inuyasha glared but didn't retort. There was no sense in arguing when they both knew he couldn't swim back to land. He'd be carried too far down stream for it to matter— that is if he didn't drown first. The realization hardened the boy's features as Sesshomaru's fingers traveled down his sides. He hated being so weak and dependent, but at least this was a step in the right direction.

"Lay on your stomach." Sesshomaru prompted. When the hanyou hesitated and glanced at him with apprehension, he added, "now, Inuyasha." There were a million other things the yokai could be doing, and he'd quit this to tend to one of them if Inuyasha didn't get over his qualms. Sesshomaru was right there, for God's sake. He wasn't going to let anything happen.

Inuyasha turned from his sibling's displeased expression and toward the rushing rapids. The small waves came at him so quickly he wasn't sure he'd ever learn to swim against them. They were like tiny, outstretched hands that, if he ever lost focus, would latch on and drag him under.

Gulping, the child swallowed his anxiety and shakily did as instructed. As he did so, he felt Sesshomaru's claws glide across his stomach and press upward to keep him afloat. He shivered.

"Do I kick now?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru nodded, "not too hard."

The two of them stayed like that for the next hour or so, rolling over the basics until Inuyasha did them by instinct. Granted, the child wasn't a pro after the hour was up, but at least he could somewhat keep himself afloat. Not to mention Inuyasha wasn't nearly as frightened. In fact, he squealed with glee as Sesshomaru slid his body across the water, his arms extended as if he'd grown wings. The yokai sighed though he didn't complain. The child's laughter was preferred over his whine.

Regardless though, this was still a lesson, not play time.

Sesshomaru briefly released Inuyasha, allowing the boy's momentum to carry him across the water. The hanyou's grin was gone in an instant as he tried to right himself vertically. However, Sesshomaru's hands never left the child's body; they merely glide along it until Inuyasha's hands met with his own. Inuyasha laced his fingers with his brother's immediately.

"Y-you said you wouldn't let go." Inuyasha sputtered around the water gathering at his mouth.

"I promised no such thing."

"Yeah, but you—"

"Kick."

Huffing, Inuyasha did so with a little extra force. Without the yokai's strength holding him up from the waist, he had to kick harder to keep himself buoyant, and after another hour of that, his legs ached and burned, his breath shallow from fatigue. Sesshomaru notice this and allowed the younger brother to lean against his forearm. Inuyasha slouched against his sibling and relished in the river's caress against his skin. Relished it as if it were a tender congratulations for his hard efforts.

"Can we be done now?" The hanyou asked a moment later. The earth had been dark when they started, but now the sun ray's began bleeding light pinks, purples, and oranges across the sky. Dawn would be upon them soon, which meant the threat of sun burns would rise, and neither brother was particularly fond of that. Mainly because aloe plants— used to soothe the burns —were a pain to find.

"Not yet," Sesshomaru frowned when the child growled in protest and splashed water at his face. Inuyasha scowled. "There's one last thing you need to do."

"Please don't make me swim back." The thought made Inuyasha quick to cling to the yokai's arm. He may feel confident in the water now, but that was only because Sesshomaru stood by him. On his own the hanyou was sure to flail and drown.

 _This kid,_ the edges Sesshomaru's lips twitched as if he were about to smile. He didn't, but he did say, "On my mark, hold your breath."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, and his heart hammered so terribly hard against his chest that he almost didn't hear Sesshomaru count down. He tipped his head back, allowing his mouth to get one last gulp of air, before Sesshomaru pulled him completely under. His fingers trembled as they dug into the yokai's arm. Nothing but the rush of the river roared inside his ears. It was much louder down there than above the surface. Much more frightening. Inuyasha cringed against the fish that brushed against his skin and nearly screamed when one nibbled on the heel of his foot.

A tap on his eyelid prompted Inuyasha to open his eyes, but he refused with a shake of his head. He didn't want to stare at the vast darkness that surely awaited him. Didn't want to look at something so empty and cold. However, Sesshomaru tapped him again, this time with more force, and Inuyasha pulled himself closer before sliding his eyes open.

Sesshomaru watched with some relief as the panic in his brother's eyes faded. Bubbles flew from the child's mouth as he gazed at the life around him. In the morning's soft lighting, the river's belly rippled with light and glittering blue. Families of fish shuffled from their places on the floorboards and rocks fell silently in their wake. Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru with a face of wonder before he sneezed. A sneezed that ultimately needed air which didn't exist under water.

Panicked, Inuyasha thrashed. The water that quickly filled his lungs burned in a way heat never did— it was worse —and Sesshomaru had half a mind to push him away as he scrambled up his chest. Was Inuyasha so incapable that he couldn't hold his breath for fifteen seconds? That's all Sesshomaru wanted: fifteen seconds to give him a reward of sorts.

The yokai's face was pinched he rushed them to the surface. The hanyou immediately gave a raspy gasp as they broke from the water. Sesshomaru hitched him higher so that the kid leaned over his shoulder, and Inuyasha coughed up the liquid in his lungs. Something thicker than water ran down the older brother's backside, but he didn't dare think about it until he had the younger one resting on land. By then, Inuyasha simply wheezed, his chest blazing, and his face streaked with tears and drool.

"You really are quite pathetic." Jaken said as he approached the two. He had just barely set a towel around the child's shoulders before Inuyasha threw out a hand. The limb hit the imp squarely in his nose. "That's the last generous thing I'll do for you, you ungrateful half-bred!"

Inuyasha ignored him and wiped furiously at his face with the towel. At this point, he didn't expect any nice gestures to come from Jaken— not after the imp and Ah-Un left him behind. It still hurt, especially the two-headed beast's betrayal, but he never let it show. He mirrored his brother's stoic expression instead; the same expression he wore now as he dried himself off with an offered towel.

"How long have they been watching us, Jaken?"

"Who do you mean, mi'lord?" The green imp turned his head this way and that, but didn't spot anyone.

Sesshomaru nodded toward two women standing at the edge of the forest. One was younger, perhaps in her late twenties; the other appeared older, mid forties maybe. Nevertheless, they both stared in what Inuyasha would dub as… dumbfounded? Awe? They didn't look scared, but there was a hint of shock as they watched the group of four.

"Hi!" Inuyasha waved at the ladies. They jumped in surprise but returned the boy's grin with hesitant smiles. After all, it wasn't every day they came across hospitable demons— much less ones that were naked.

Sesshomaru scowled at his younger brother and threw the child's clothes at him. "We're leaving." These women had desperate looks on their faces. Who knew what they were about to do or say. As Sesshomaru slipped into his ropes he decided he didn't want to find out. He'd given enough charity to Inuyasha, and that even went beyond his generosity.

"They're already coming over here though."

"I don't care."

"You aren't just a little curious?"

"No."

The closer the women came the stronger the smell of smoke became, and all five of the demon's noses twitched at the pungent scent. Inuyasha and Jaken went as far as to cover theirs with the drapes of their robes. Sesshomaru ignored it altogether as he lifted his brother onto the backs of Ah-Un. He gave the half-breed a threatening look, a silent warning that he better not do anything troublesome or stupid. The hanyou flattened his ears against his head, glared at Sesshomaru for his condemnation, but remained silent.

"Wait!" One of the women called from behind.

Sesshomaru didn't stop. He didn't even pause or hesitate. Instead he leapt toward the sky, his silver hair whipping behind him in flight. Ah-Un followed suit. Inuyasha grabbed the demon's reigns to keep steady and dared to glance back. The two females watched with scrunched faces. Faces that twisted into anger and grief. Tears streamed down their clenched jaws, and as the hanyou looked away and up, he realized why.

Beyond the forest from which they flew, a village blazed.

How had he not heard the crackle of the towering flames and the frantic footsteps that fled below? How had he overlooked the smell of burning flesh that seemed so obvious? He couldn't be that dense. Surely Sesshomaru hadn't noticed either. However, looking at the demon now, Inuyasha knew that was not the case. Nothing ever got past the yokai.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Inuyasha asked him. He couldn't take his eyes away from the burning village. It was horrific and beautifully disastrous. How many would lose their loved ones today? How many would end as orphans just as he was? Did they have older brothers to look after them, too?

"Because I know how you are." Sesshomaru said. There wasn't an ounce of sympathy in his voice.

"There's nothing wrong with caring." Inuyasha snapped.

"No," the yokai agreed. "There's not, but you can't save everyone."

"You could have tried."

Jaken snorted from the hanyou's side. "For what?" Inuyasha glanced at the proud smirk that marked the imp's face and wanted nothing more than to wipe it off. "So they could live a measly forty more years?" The arrogance in the green demon's voice told Inuyasha that he didn't see value in human life. That their lifespans were too short for them to matter.

Curling his fingers, Inuyasha returned his stare to Sesshomaru. "Is this what immortality does? Does it make you cold?" Did you stop caring after so long?

"We aren't immortal, Inuyasha."

"Am I going to be this cruel when I'm older?"

"If you survive long enough, perhaps."

Inuyasha shook his head as watched the village slowly turn to ash. It grew smaller and smaller the farther they flew, but he still heard the screams. Could still smell their fear and death. It turned his stomach. He couldn't understand Sesshomaru's indifference toward another being's life. The yokai had every power in the world to save anyone he desired, but he chose not to, not even a few. Why? Why wouldn't you help if you're able?

"What am I supposed to do?" Inuyasha heard himself whisper.

"Watch them burn." Was Sesshomaru's only response.

Inuyasha growled at him. Again, he'd found himself in a situation he was absolutely useless to do anything. Only this time, people were losing their lives as a result. Had the hanyou possessed even a fraction of his brother's prowess, he'd be down there helping. Maybe no one wanted assistance from a demon. Maybe Sesshomaru knew that and that's why he refrained from intervening. But it hardly mattered. A life was a life.

"I will," Inuyasha said. His voice trembled with emotion. With anger. "And when I'm strong enough to kill you, no one will miss such a cold-hearted bastard."

At this Sesshomaru did smile. He wanted Inuyasha to harbor this fury— wanted to let it fester and grow. Kami knew the yokai wouldn't ever outright encourage the boy, but at least in this way the hanyou would be motivated to improve himself, and he didn't need to like Sesshomaru to do that. Hell, he could hate him for all he cared. Their father certainly wouldn't approve of such conditions, but the quicker Inuyasha learned to defend himself the sooner he'd be out of his brother's hair.

Sesshomaru looked back at his younger sibling to find the child glaring back him.

There would come a day where they would part. A day where they would hate another and fight on the battlefield. They would forget their nights under the stars and their adventures across the land. Forget they were brother instead of enemies.

One day but not today. Today and until then, Sesshomaru would groom Inuyasha for their inevitable downfall.

* * *

 **a/n:** thanks, guys, for sticking around for another chapter. it was pretty difficult to finish given the events that happened in America last weekend. my mind has just been frazzled and scatter brained since, but i hope you all understand and still enjoyed the chapter. if you have any suggestions please leave them in the reviews or PM me; i'll put it in my list of to-writes. until then, much love to you readers, and i'll see you soon!


End file.
